vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Purple Sister= |-|Mk2 Processor Unit= Summary Nepgear (aka Purple Sister) is the Goddess/CPU candidate of Planeptune of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. She is first shown looking on in fear as the CPUs battle CFW Magic in Gamindustri Graveyard. When the Hearts were defeated, Nepgear was caught in the process after unsuccessfully pleading for Magic to stop. 3 years later, Compa managed to cut Nepgear loose while IF was fighting off the enemy so that she could escape and she uses the rest of her Crystal Power on Judge so that IF and Compa could escape. After using her powers drain out she faints and nearly dies. It is said she was asleep for a week. Later on, Nepgear and other candidates saved their sisters and together, they beat Arfoire the Deity of Sin. In contrast to Neptune's hyper active and energetic behavior, Nepgear is a very shy girl who will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. She is also very mature and takes her responsibilities as a CPU Candidate quite seriously; this is another trait that tends to separate her from her sister's more lackadaisical approach towards her job. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely, such as when Uni angrily left and began to hate Nepgear upon finding out that Nepgear fled and left their sisters behind. Nepgear is also an air head, just like her sister and she's very naive. Nepgear is supposedly very popular among the boys as Neptune says how Nepgear was always turning down boys for dates. She also can be teasing now and then, such as saying "If you be a good boy, I'll give you a compliment" and teases IF when she begins acting bashful and sensitive around Compa after a scene/event takes place. As Goddess Candidate, Nepgear can transform into her CPU counterpart: Purple Sister. As Purple Sister, her personality so far seems to be somewhat the same when in comparison to Neptune's, whose personality changes to more confident, less air-headed, and serious. It is even commented by Neptune in Neptunia V that her personality remains consistent regardless of which form she's in. It's possible she may be less shy and more open in this form, and she seems to be more confident in herself too. She is still very kindhearted and will show mercy. Nepgear is the Personification of Sega's Game Gear. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares Name: Nepgear, Purple Sister, called Nep-Jr by her sister, Gear-chan or Ge-ge by Compa. Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess/CPU candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (wields a sword), Healing, Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than her sister) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than the regular CPUs such as Purple Heart) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Shouldn't be much weaker than her big sister) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Superior to her base form) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly ' Small Planet Class' | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than her sister) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who took hits from CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than her sister and the other regular CPUs) Stamina: High Range: Standard human melee range normally, to extended melee range with her sword, higher with gunblade Standard Equipment: Sword (Transforms into a Gunblade when in her Goddess form) | Cursed Sword Intelligence: She's an air head. But she's a genius when it comes to technological issues. Weaknesses: Nepgear is very shy and she lacks confidence. She also places a mental limit on her power because she doesn't want to be stronger than her sister. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Planeptune (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Nepgear transforms into her Goddess form. *'Heal: '''Nepgear casts a healing spell that restores 30% HP. *'Hyper''' Heal: 'Nepgear casts a healing spell that restores 50% HP. *'Formula Edge: Nepgear slashes the enemy with a high speed attack and finishes with a kick. *'Radical Saber:' Nepgear jumps and slashes the enemy. *'Lindworm:' Nepgear's high speed slashes that aims right for the enemy's heart. *'Starshine:' Nepgear imbues her sword with electricity and slashes the enemy which will break their armor. *'Fantastic Star:' Nepgear kicks the enemy into the air after a rush and ends with a slash wave. *'Gear Knuckle:' Nepgear punches her enemy with rage. *'Aerial Assault:' Nepgear cuts the enemy with a acrobatic blade dance. *'Mirage Dance:' Nepgear slashes the enemy multiple times while dancing. *'Slash Wave:' Nepgear swings her blade so fast that it creates a shockwave. *'Panzer Blade:' Nepgear's powerful attack. She slashes the enemy from 5 different directions. *'Celestial Severance:' Nepgear's secret move. She removes her blade's limiter to create an extremely power in short time. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Purple Sister Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2